mikorin x chiyo
by Daccano-chan
Summary: mikorin x chiyo is my nozaki-kun OTP plz don't hate


School had just end, it was pouring rain outside, and mikorin didn't have an umbrella

"Damn, I forgot an umrella how am I going to get home in this shit storm"

chiyo walks up to mikorin

"do you have an umbrella, I forgot mine"

mikorin looks over his shoulder at chiyo

"no ... I don't"

"we could just walk through the rain"

"yeah, but then we'd get all wet and we could catch a cold"

mikorin imagined him with a fever and chiyo taking care of him

"well, we could"

seo walks up with an umbrella

"you guys could just use mine"

chiyo asks "what about you ?"

"I don't need it, I'm run in the rain !"

she winks at chiyo and gives her the umbrella

mikorin takes the umbrella

"I'll hold it for you"

"o-ok"

they start walking out of the school, both close to each other under the umbrella

chiyo thinks to herself as she stats to blush 'this is kinda embarrassing that we're so close together'

mikorin tries not to look at her and covers his face with his hand

trying to hide the fact that he's blushing 'w-why is my heart beating so fast ... I know what normal embarrassment feels like but this is different somehow, I don't know what this feeling it'

chiyo slips on a podil and fall but mikorin grabs her hand before her fall

as he stares into her amethyst purple eyes he can barely think

without a single thought in his mind he says

"I …. I think I like you"

"wait w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what"

chiyo bursts out

"where did that come from ?"

"I …. I don't know ... I-I just … I feel, I like you"

mikorin had droped the umbrella and the rain was pouring down

they got all wet

chiyo starts to speak

"I think …. I really … like you too"

they are both blushing uncontrollably

mikorin gabbes the umbrella

"we should keep walking"

chiyo wispers into mikorin's ear

"can I hold your hand ?"

mikorin shivers with nervousness

"O-o-ok"

they're hand come together and they're fingers interlace

mikorin was a bit confused 'I think I forgot where I was going'

"C-chiyo, will …. will you go out with me …. please"

"ueeh … uh …. I …. guess"

he hugs chiyo and puts his head on her shoulder

"thank you"

"no problem"

chiyo smiles

mikorin starts to blush again and says

"so what should we do now"

chiyo walk out in to the pouring rain and look up at mikorin, her eye start to shine

she blushes and her mind goes blank as she says

"... fuck me"

mikorin drops the umbrella out of embarrassment

"wait wait wait wait … I …. I can't"

chiyo's face goes completely red and she looks away

"I"m sorry"

"you nearly gave my a heart attack"

"I'm sorry, can you just walk me home"

"yeah"

chiyo and mikorin hold hands as they walk home

when they made it to chiyo's house she stops and looks up at mikorin and goes in for a kiss and they're lips meet for the first time

she blushes and giggles

"thank you senpai !"

she bows down deeply

"you're always welcome, see ya"

she waves at mikorin and he waves back

chiyo smiles and her face turns red

she run after mikorin and hugs him tightly from the back

"haha, do you miss me already"

"S-senpai COME SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT!"

her face was more red then it's ever been before

mikorin's heart skips a beat

"ok"

chiyo runs up to the front step of the house

she reaches out her hand to mikorin and smiles

"come"

mikorin takes chiyo's hand

"ok"

she pulls him over and hugs him

and he hugs her back

they go up to chiyo's room

"c-chiyo, where am I gonna sleep?"

she points to her bed

"with me of course"

mikorin start to nervously shaking

"O-ok"

chiyo starts changing into her pajamas

mikorin quickly looks away and covers his eyes

she smiles at him

"you can look you know"

"no no it's fine"

she takes off her pajamas

"you can look now"

he looks at the girl in nothing but her underwear

he blushes and quickly cover his eyes again

she giggles and walks over to mikorin

"come on don't be shy, take off your clothes"

"no … I can't"

"why not"

"uh … I-I'll only take off my shirt"

chiyo bounces on the bed and closes her eyes

mikorin nervously sits on the bed with chiyo

"why are you so nervous ?, don't be .."

chiyo run her fingers on mikorin's chest

"it's obviously why I'm nervous"

"why"

"b-because I'm sitting on a bed with a girl"

she laughs

"what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't even want to know what you're capable of"

they hold each other close as they both fall asleep

… and in love


End file.
